A Hockey Undercover
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - Sam and Andy go undercover at a hockey game...


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. I was going through an old notebook and found this - I wrote it a few months ago when my family went to a hockey game (since I wasn't really interested in the game).

* * *

Andy shifted nervously. The last four months, since her undercover stint, things in her life began to settle. She and Luke had broken up; she had had a long talk with Jo Rosati when Jo had come to work on a case with 15th and Jo told her the facts of life about Luke.

Since then, she and Sam had been in a weird position. Originally, she felt it was too soon to start another relationship and he seemed to understand. After a while, they just got into a funk, neither would ask the other one out.

But here she was, sitting in the backseat of Oliver's car, going undercover with Sam again, posing as a couple.

Sam was leaning forward, discussing the op with Oliver and Noelle. Lately, during Maple Leaf hockey games, at one of the bars in the VIP lounge, girls who had gone on dates with men in a specific company had disappeared during the game, only to turn up, beaten thoroughly, the next day in front of the office. The heads of the office called the police and eventually it filtered down until Sam and Andy were chosen to be the couple that went into the bar. Sam had been "working" for the company for the past two weeks. Noelle would discreetly tail Andy while Oliver would strike up a conversation with Sam. This way, if Noelle and Andy needed more backup than the security guards at the stadium, Oliver and Sam would be able to slip out of the bar.

Andy shifted nervously again. Sam sensed her uneasiness and slid one of his hands to rest on her knee as he continued to converse with his friends. Andy placed her own hand on top of his and began rubbing random patterns.

Four blocks away from where Oliver was supposed to give them their wires and let them out, Sam told Oliver to pull over. He pulled Andy out of the car with him. "Say it, before we put the wires on."

Andy looked at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I'm scared for the part when you are not going to be there with me because I trust you to have my back when we're together."

"Andy" he said softly "Noelle will have your back. I promise." He wiped a tear away.

When they got back into the car, both Noelle and Oliver felt Andy give off a sense of calm that had not previously been there before. Noelle turned around and placed the wire under Andy's neckline before handing her an earpiece. "Keep your hair over your ear. Sam does not have an earpiece, he only has a wire." They were giving Sam a wire just in case something unexpected happened.

Oliver dropped them off a few blocks away from the arena and Sam put an arm around Andy as the two strolled towards the building.

* * *

The game began and Andy found herself being drawn in, despite her nerves and her lack of understanding of the game. About seven minutes into the game, the Maple Leafs scored their first goal. She found herself cheering alongside people in the bar.

The game got a little dicey after that as a hooking penalty was called. Andy found herself teasingly soothing her "boyfriend" offering to get him another drink.

Towards the end of the first period, the Maple Leafs scored again. Once again, Andy found herself swept into the "goal craze" as Sam called it, and wondered how he was going to be able to focus on their task with this crowd.

* * *

During the seventeen minute break between the first and second period, Sam pulled Andy close to him. "They're watching you. Wait for Noelle to give you the signal."

She was not sure as to how he knew the information but he and Noelle had been working together for such a long time that she figured he could probably read Noelle's body language. It was either that or they had a prearranged signal that she should have known to, but she had been too busy being nervous and staring out the window in the car to pay attention to the conversation at hand.

* * *

The second period began with a bang. Within the first minute, the Senators scored. Sam groaned with the rest of the crowd as Oliver sauntered over. "Sam? Is that you? Man, I haven't seen you in a while."

The two men began to discuss hockey teams as Andy looked around the room. Noelle caught her eye and nodded. Andy kissed Sam lightly on the cheek and murmured "I'm going to the ladies room."

Sam barely acknowledged her presence, he gave her a wave, and she was off. She didn't notice the way his eyes narrowed. Oliver continued talking, dropping several key words to his friend hinting that Andy would be fine and he needed to calm down.

* * *

Andy returned to the bar forty-five minutes later. Sam looked at her and then pulled her close, murmuring "that was a long trip to the ladies room." He winked at her, letting her know he was teasing.

Andy ran a finger along his shirt and discreetly pulled out his wire. Then she turned to Oliver. "Hi, I didn't introduce myself before. I'm Andy." She stuck out her hand.

As Oliver shook her hand, the wire changed from Andy's possession to Oliver's. "I'm Oliver. I have to go but Sam, maybe we'll catch up another time."

Sam nodded and Oliver slipped away.

He pulled Andy closer to him as he motioned for another beer. "You good?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Andy hooked a stool with her foot and sat down next to him, still leaning against him. "I'm fine."

Sam quirked an eyebrow. She was trembling. He knew the mission had to have been a success or else Noelle would not have allowed her to come back.

"Sam," she whispered into his ear as the bartender brought his drink "can we leave?"

Sam glanced at the screen; they were cleaning the ice. He moved so that it looked like he was kissing her cheek before murmuring into her ear. "There are five minutes left in the game. They want us to stay so that our cover is not blown in case we have to come back again." He kissed her gently.

Andy leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt dirty from the job she had completed. Even though the men had not had a chance to touch her before they had been arrested, she wanted to get out of the arena.

Sam felt Andy tense and stroked her hair gently. He continued as he felt her slowly relax against him.

In the final three seconds of the game, the Senators scored a goal. Both Sam and Andy groaned. "What happens now?" Andy asked.

Sam looked at her. "You really don't know hockey! There is a five minute overtime and if no one scores, there is a shootout. If that ends in a tie, it goes to sudden death."

Andy groaned and muttered "make it quick".

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sam and Andy joined the throngs of people leaving the arena. The Maple Leafs won the shoot out so Sam was in a good mood. He led her down the stairs and then pulled her into a hidden niche. "Andy, are you okay?"

Andy felt tears forming in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It scared me tonight Sam. I hated that you weren't there."

Sam cupped her face in his hands. "McNally" he murmured, looking into her eyes.

Andy didn't know what he was looking for but he must have found whatever sign he was looking for because suddenly his lips were on hers.

Andy responded and a duel for dominance began. They didn't get very far when they both felt Sam's phone vibrating in his jacket pocket. Sam pulled away, sheepishly. "Yeah?"

They were close enough that Andy heard Noelle's voice. "Where are you? We're waiting to go back."

Sam sighed. "We'll be there in a minute." He hung up and then framed Andy's face again. He kissed her softly and then pulled her into his arms so that they could walk to the car together.

* * *

A block away from where Oliver had parked the car, Sam pulled away. Andy whimpered, causing Sam to grin. "Don't worry. I'm not letting you go anywhere. Tonight, you're mine."

They reached Oliver's car and got in. On the way back, Sam spoke quietly to his friends. Andy fell into a half-sleep, half-trance. A few blocks from the station, Sam had Oliver pull over and helped Andy out of the car. When Oliver drove off, Sam led Andy down another side street, to his truck.

As Sam opened the door, Andy seemed to realize where she was. "What about our statements?"

Sam shook his head. "You're in no position to give it tonight." He helped her into the truck.

To Sam's surprise, Andy grabbed his hand and pulled him close. She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." She kissed him.

Eventually Sam broke the kiss. "You need to stop so I can get you home safely."

"Home?" Andy whispered. "I don't want to go home."

Sam rolled his eyes and shut her door. He climbed into the driver's seat and grabbed her hand. "I meant my house."

The grin that graced Andy's face seemed to light up the whole car. Sam drove quickly but safely.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Sam was wide awake. Andy was asleep in his arms, tired from the undercover and their activities when they reached his house. He, however, was too keyed up to sleep. He always got this way after an undercover op was finalized.

He grabbed the remote from the dresser next to the bed. He had TiVo-ed the game, knowing he would not really enjoy it while Andy was catching the bad guys.

Two periods in, a sleepy voice asked "didn't you watch this live?"

Sam stopped the game and brushed his nose against hers. "I had more important things on my mind."

"Like what?" She was teasing him, and he knew it but played along.

"I don't know; something about making sure my girl was safe."

"Your girl?"

Sam wasn't sure what she was up to. "Is it too soon for that title?" He was a little bit nervous as to what her answer was going to be.

Andy sighed, content. "No. I've been waiting a while for you to say that."

Sam grinned and looked at her. "I think I can show you."

Andy giggled, and there was no more talking for a while.

* * *

A long while later, Andy was spooned against Sam. "Sleep sweetheart" Sam murmured, stroking her hair.

Andy buried her head in his chest. If it took a hockey game to finally get together with Sam, she would have asked him out to a hockey game three months ago.

* * *

A.N. The hockey events were the actual events that took place in the game I went to - it just wasn't the Maple Leafs/Senators. Let me know what you think of this one!


End file.
